


Cut Loose

by MiraculousCougar (PumaConcolor)



Series: Red Ribbons and Green Hair Clips [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 'at cutting hair' and 'considered' I'm sorry I'm tired orz, Alya's got to be good cutting hair she has SIBLINGS, F/M, I considering clark kenting even harder just so you guys know, there's not really much shipping tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumaConcolor/pseuds/MiraculousCougar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gum and hair should never be together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cut Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the spur of the moment while sleep deprived, please bear with me and warn me of any typos
> 
> Inspired by these posts: http://metawohoo.tumblr.com/post/145773484759/could-you-color-the-chat-hair-black-on-marinette
> 
> http://calicovu.tumblr.com/post/145776761072/youll-kill-the-boy-mari-inspired-by-this-post-by

“No use girl, you’re gonna have to chop it off…”

Even as she spoke, Alya kept trying to remove the gum off the dark locks, the ice doing nothing to help. Somehow, Chloé had managed to make it look like an accident to the teachers, but what concerned Marinette the most at this point was how much she’d have to cut.

Groaning, she picked up the tips of her other pigtail, mentally preparing herself for the long process of growing it out. Sighing, she dropped the strands and reached for the scissors nearby, handing it to her friend.

“Think you can come up with something cool?”

The smirk Alya gave her was either very good new of very bad ones, but at this point, Marinette just rolled with it. Ten minutes of snipping, and her head felt way lighter, long locks surrounding her on the floor. One last look at what once were her pigtails, Marinette took a deep breath, standing up and going to the mirror. Slowly, she raised her eyes, her mouth falling open in a silent O.

Alya’s smirk only grew.

“Sooooooooo, how do you like it? I figured it be a fitting change, considering you had that Ladybug vibe on your last haircut!”

“Well, gotta say it looks good. Slightly weird to see it on me…”

Marinette inspected her new cut on the mirror, twisting her head from side to side. Truth be told, “weird” didn’t quite fit to seeing someone else’s trademark hair on her, but it’d do until she grew her signature pigtails.

Her signature pigtails. Which were also Ladybug’s trademark hair.

Oh boy.

“ALYA! I, uhm, I forgot… I forgot the cookies! Yeah, I had a delivery to make across town, haha, my bad! Thanks for the haircut, sorry, gotta run!”

“Marinette! Hey, wait up!”

Definitely not able to wait up, Marinette quickly grabbed her purse, speeding out of Alya’s house with a hurried “thanks” to Alya’s father, running to the shopping district. She needed a cover, and fast - patrol was due in two hours. She’d have to grab something to eat after her hair trouble was solved.

Luckily, being Paris’ beloved hero meant all sorts of merchandise was available - including high quality wigs. One hour and a half into looking and she found the perfect one, or as close to it as it’d get. Over a week or two, she’d slowly trim the wig down until it reached her current hair lenght, so Alya wouldn’t be able to call her out due to it.

Letting her bag rest on the bench next to her, Marinette looked at her pizza, knowing she’d still be hungry after patrol - two slices weren’t much when part of your day was dedicated to running over rooftops.

“Are you planning on telling Chat?”

Groaning just at the thought of doing it, Marinette looked at her purse, seeing Tikki’s amused expression.

“I don’t think it’s really a choice, is it? It’s better he has his fun now than during a fight, since the wig might not stay on while we take the akuma down. At least you’ll have fun too”

Giggling, Tikki focused on her own dinner, happily munching on the cookies.

In what felt like mere minutes, her half hour passed, and it was time for patrol. Leaving the shopping district in favor of the construction site nearby, Marinette quickly transformed, wrestling with the wig for a bit. Making sure it would not fall out, she swinged a bit, just to test it out. Satisfied, she headed towards the meeting point.

Patrol went as usual, and while Chat did ask if she had done something different with her hair, he was not able to figure out what was off, so Marinette was sure no one would pick it up. Alya might pay a lot of attention to Ladybug (sometimes, a bit too much), but Chat not only had enhanced senses, but his own love for her on his side. So if her kitty didn’t catch on, she was safe.

Again, time flew by. Upon her request, Chat stayed a bit more, curiosity and excitement at spending more time with her practically emanating from him.

“I’m by no means complaining, spending more time with my lady is a pawlesure to me! But you did mention having something to tell?”

“No point avoiding it, I guess. First things first, I did not ask for it and my friends was the one to cut it, so don’t even start on that. I just happened to need it done and trusted her to style it, ok?”

After receiving Chat’s confused nod, Marinette sighed, removing the wig. Chat’s gasp was barely audible, his expression strikingly similar to her own upon seeing her new haircut for the first time. She braced herself for the puns, but they never came. Carefully looking at Chat, Marinette noticed that her alley cat was actually blushing. Chuckling, she couldn’t help herself.

“Cat got your tongue?”

Sputtering, Chat started moving, seemingly unable to form a complete phrase. All the while, his blush deepened, and by no time all his visible skin was red.

“Hey, hey, calm down kitty. Just a haircut. I’ve got to go now since it’s pretty late already, see you tomorrow?”

Covering his mouth, Chat could only nod at her, watching as she left. Robotically, he made his way to his own house, the cold night helping diminish his blush somewhat. As soon as he was in his bedroom, Adrien dropped the transformation, barely hearing Plagg’s cackling and flopping on his bed.

Ladybugs had his hair cut. Ladybug. With his hair cut. And hell, it was cute. Way too cute.

Falling asleep to what was basically a mantra of “Ladybug has my hair”, Adrien woke up the next day with his head still full and a light blush that just wouldn’t go away. Plagg teased him mercilessly, and Nino asked if he had a fever, but other than that he was left to completely immerse himself in the reality that his lady had the same hairstyle than him. So immersed that he barely noticed Nino calling him until a sharp pencil poked him on the ribs.

“Yo dude, been calling you for minutes! Check out Mari’s hair!”

Glaring slightly at his friend, Adrien turned ready to greet Marinette, only for the words to fail him once he looked at her. More specifically, at her hair. That was just like Chat’s style and had the colour of Ladybug’s. That she apparently cut on the same day as Ladybug. That a friend cut for her, and said friend chose the style, as Alya was proudly explaining.

All of sudden, Adrien’s blush came back full force, and the grin that was trying to come out since yesterday broke free.

“Looks great on you, Princess. Way better than on that alley cat.”

A wink, and it was done. Alya was staring at him, looking both proud and surprised, Nino playfully punched his shoulder, and Marinette…

His lady blushed, seemingly caught off guard. He waited one second, two, three… on the fourth, Marinette’s face went from shy, to pondering, to shock and disbelief, all in a moment. She looked at him, mouth gaping and eyes wide.

Adrien’s smirk shifted, turning into the most sincere smile he had for years. They’d have a lot to talk later, but one thing was certain: their restrictions were cut loose with a simply hair change.


	2. Flowing Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue of Cut Loose, Prologue of Tied Tighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next "chapter" is just a short alternate ending, which I'll post tomorrow/today since it's 5am. "Tied Tighter" should be done and posted until Friday!

Marinette staring at Adrien’s head during class was nothing out of ordinary. Nor was her habit of chewing whatever was in her hand while thinking. Even the way she’d sometimes sigh was a regular occurrence.

The intensity of all those things, on the other had…

No one knew how Adrien wasn’t bothered by the sheer weight of Marinette’s eyes on him. And it was pure luck that she was using a mechanical pencil that day - no wood would’ve lasted those bites. The sighs were a mystery, being not only deeper, but also lacking the dreamy air - those were definitely not the love-filled ones they were used to.

But the class went on and the clock kept ticking, so aside from Alya’s notes, no one got the chance to talk to Marinette. Not for lack of trying though, but as soon as the bell rang, Marinette bolted out of the room, dragging a laughing Adrien with her.

And soon enough, the whole class was following her lead, trying to get as far away from the screeching Chloé as possible. Even Sabrina seemed to give up after half an hour, silently joining the other’s at the school’s front steps.

Lunch break sure felt like an eternity for the most of the class, but for a pair of heros, it went in the blink of an eye.


	3. Red Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because let's be real, this would be the most likely scenario.

Falling asleep to what was basically a mantra of “Ladybug has my hair”, Adrien woke up the next day with his head still full and a light blush that just wouldn’t go away. Plagg teased him mercilessly, and Nino asked if he had a fever, but other than that he was left to completely immerse himself in the reality that his lady had the same hairstyle than him. In fact, he became so immersed that he barely noticed Nino calling him until a sharp pencil poked him on the ribs.

“Yo dude, been calling you for minutes! Check out Mari’s hair!”

Rubbing where the pencil poked him and glaring slightly at his friend, Adrien turned ready to greet Marinette, smiling when he took her appearance in.

“Looks great on you, Marinette! I remember you said you liked Chat Noir, but I didn’t know it was that much!”

Marinette blushed furiously, sputtering and trying to clarify that Alya was the one who chose the style, managing to accidentally hit on Adrien when explaining that she didn’t like Chat like that, though he was quite nice and Ladybug wouldn’t manage to do her job without it so it wasn’t like it was a bad thing her hair looked like his, but-

Thankfully, the bell rang and saved Marinette from digging a deeper hole. Alya sympathetically patted her back, chuckling slightly when her friend slumped in her seat.

All Marinette wanted to do was stuff her head in a pillow and forget the whole exchange happened.

Sadly, math class had just began.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH it's probably an AU: Adrien actually made the connection between Ladybug and Marinette.


End file.
